


Anger Management

by SoccerFan11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerFan11/pseuds/SoccerFan11
Summary: After a disappointing game against their rivals, Viv is rightfully angry and annoyed. Lisa helps her manage some of that anger.
Relationships: Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work at all. In fact, I'm very unhappy with it but I didn't have the heart to delete it so here you guys go. Please don't come for me for bashing Joe so much haha.

The game had gone terribly. They had conceded a goal early in the first half to a strong Chelsea side and it had all been downhill from there. Sloppy tactics and Joe’s insistence on playing Lia and Daan out of position kept Arsenal on the back-foot for the rest of the game. Even a classic Jordan Nobbs worldie couldn’t keep them afloat and, as the minutes ticked by, the team’s frustration only grew. By the time the final whistle blew, signalling a crushing 3-1 defeat for the Gunners, Viv was seething. 

It wasn’t fair. They were a good team, a great team even but they were hindered week-in week-out by a manager who didn’t have a clue what he was doing. Usually after a game, Viv could quite easily let things go in favour of focusing on the week ahead and how to improve before their next game. Not today. Today that tight coil of frustration and anger that had wedged itself in the pit of her stomach at halftime only grew as she drove away from the stadium and back to the house she shared with Lisa. 

Lisa, to her credit, had managed to keep relatively calm during and after the match. Yes, it was a frustrating game but after being out on injury for so long she was just glad to be back out on the pitch. They would win next time, she was sure of it. Right now, she was more concerned about her girlfriend who was driving their car like a madwoman, frown marring her beautiful features. Lisa could understand the frustration that Viv felt, being no stranger to it herself, but the way she seemed to be dealing with it would help no-one. That’s when the idea hit her.

Smirking to herself, Lisa placed her hand midway up Viv’s exposed thigh, thanking whatever god existed that the Dutch woman had been too angry to want to change in the locker-room with everyone else. She began to slowly drag her hand further up her girlfriend’s long leg, watching her face for any show of discomfort or increasing irritability.

‘Viv,’ she said softly, still wary of Viv’s anger and the fact that she might not actually be in the mood for what Lisa had planned. 

Viv simply hummed in reply, too busy concentrating on the road to pay much attention to Lisa’s hands on her. 

‘Slow down and I’ll let you fuck me when we get home.’

That certainly got her attention.

***

As soon as the front door to their house was closed behind them, Lisa found herself shoved roughly against it. She moaned in surprise when Viv’s lips attached themselves to her neck. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her closer, tilting her head to give her better access.

‘Jesus babe,’ she gasped out as Viv sucked hard on the exposed skin. She was going to end up having to wear a scarf to training tomorrow if they continued like this. 

Viv couldn’t help but smirk at Lisa’s reaction. The tight feeling in the pit of her stomach was still there but it was waning slightly to an altogether more pleasurable feeling that started in her lower stomach and shot down between her legs with every moan Lisa released. Wanting to hear more, she slid her hands up from Lisa’s hips up to her breasts, kneading them roughly. 

‘Is this what you wanted,’ she whispered against Lisa’s ear, having momentarily pulled her mouth away from decorating the pale flesh of her neck with colourful bruises.

Lisa could only whine desperately, nodding her agreement while grasping at her girlfriend’s hips, trying to pull her impossibly closer. She revelled in the attention Viv was giving her as she pushed her hips forward, grinding onto the thigh that Viv had pressed against her core. But her answer wasn’t enough for the Dutch international.

‘Use your words Lisa,’ Viv said, pulling away slightly, ‘tell me what you want.’ 

Taking a second to catch her breath, Lisa pressed her forehead against Viv’s. She knew that what she was really asking for was consent. Nevertheless, hearing her girlfriend demand things of her was incredibly hot. When they had first started having sex, it had taken a while for Viv to come out of her shell in the bedroom. However, after some gentle coaxing on Lisa’s part, they’d both discovered how much they enjoyed it when the younger woman took charge. 

‘I want you to take me to our bedroom and fuck me,’ Lisa whispered. Delighting in the soft moan her words had elicited from her partner, she added, ‘preferably with the strap-on’.

That was all Viv needed to hear. She grabbed Lisa at her waist and lifted her up over her shoulder in one swift movement. It was not the most graceful of ways to get her girlfriend from the hallway to their bedroom, but the Scottish woman laughed loudly as they made their way quickly through the house. Once in the bedroom, Viv all but threw Lisa onto their bed, climbing on top of her to kiss her passionately. 

Lisa let herself revel in the moment. She sighed into Viv’s mouth, eyes closed, and allowed the Dutch woman to take control.

For her part, Viv made quick work of removing both of their clothes. She huffed in frustration a little when she got to her boots and realised they were laced up too tightly to just kick them off. Once they were both naked, she settled herself on top of Lisa, kissing her roughly. She bit down on the older woman’s lower lip until she moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her hands moved up to cup Lisa’s tits and she massaged them roughly, flicking and twisting her nipples until they were stiff against her fingers. 

Lisa winced slightly as Viv gave a particularly hard tug to her nipple but her discomfort was quickly replaced with pleasure as her girlfriend shifted herself so that she could wrap her lips around it, sucking and licking at the hard bud.

Viv’s now spare hand moved down between Lisa’s legs. Smirking against the nipple in her mouth, she began rubbing circles around the Scot’s clit, avoiding touching it just to tease her a little.

‘You’re so wet,’ the Dutch international chuckled, looking up to make eye contact with Lisa who was panting heavily, face flushed with arousal. 

Those three words were enough for Lisa. Moaning softly, she pulled Viv back up her body so that she could kiss her again.

‘Go get the strap,’ she mumbled against Viv’s lips between kisses, not willing to take any more teasing from her. 

Viv planted a firm kiss onto Lisa’s mouth before leaving her on the bed in favour of rummaging through their toy drawer. She grinned as she spotted their favourite strap-on dildo nestled in the corner. It was 6.5 inches long with a slight curve to it and affixed to the inside of the strap was another smaller dildo for the wearer’s pleasure. 

Grabbing the toy from the drawer, Viv wasted no time in putting it on, adjusting the straps and moaning softly as the small insert slipped inside of her with ease. After applying a generous amount of lube, she made her way back over to the bed and positioned herself over Lisa.

‘Are you ready?’ she asked politely, pressing a quick kiss to the Scottish woman’s mouth as she lined the tip of the dildo up to Lisa’s hole. Her girlfriend chuckled dryly.

‘Vivianne Miedema, if you don’t fuck me ri-,’ Lisa’s threat was cut short by her gasp as Viv quickly thrust the dildo into her. She left Lisa very little time to get used to the feeling of her pussy being stretched out by the cock inside of her before she started fucking her properly. It didn’t matter too much, Viv had lubricated the dildo and Lisa was so wet that she could have probably taken it without any lube at all. 

Viv was relentless with her thrusts, setting a punishing pace from the off and revelling in the sounds she was drawing from Lisa’s mouth.

‘Fuck, Viv, harder,’ Lisa breathed out, hands clawing at her girlfriend’s bare back. She held on tightly as Viv increased the force she was using to piston her hips back and forth, driving the strap-on in and out of the Scot’s tight cunt. 

They didn’t often fuck like this. Most of the time it was soft roaming hands and gentle kisses, something akin to what cheesy romance novelists would call ‘making love’. That being said, Lisa absolutely loved it when Viv was rough with her. 

The Dutch woman continued to ravish her girlfriend, speeding up her thrusts at the sound of Lisa’s moans. By now, they were both coated in a light sheen of sweat and the smell of sex filled the bedroom. Viv grinned against Lisa’s ear, panting slightly from exertion.

‘Do you like it when I fuck you?’ she questioned before tugging at Lisa’s ear with her teeth, ‘do you like being my little slut?’

The reaction from Lisa was instantaneous. She moaned loudly, arching her back and pressing herself further into Viv’s arms.

‘Yes, oh my god babe, I love being your slut,’ she gasped, eyes screwed shut.

This only spurred Viv on more. She could feel Lisa’s walls begin to tighten around her strap, a tell-tale sign that her girlfriend was about to come and, with the little insert rocking inside of her with every thrust, she herself wasn’t far behind. 

‘Does my slut want to come?’ she asked, already knowing the answer. 

‘Yes, Viv, please, I want to come. Can I come?’ Lisa rambled breathlessly, she was beginning to feel desperate for release. The dildo inside her kept pressing up against the most sensitive spot in her cunt and it was driving her wild. With every one of her girlfriend’s thrusts, Lisa could feel herself hurtling closer to an orgasm, but she still didn’t want to finish without permission.

‘Come,’ Viv demanded through gritted teeth, chasing her own fast approaching orgasm. That one word was all Lisa needed to let her orgasm rip through her. Throwing her head back into the pillows, she moaned loudly as her pussy gripped tightly to the cock inside of her and spasmed around it. The sight was enough to tip Viv over the edge as well. With one last thrust, deep into Lisa, she felt herself tighten and come around the strap-on’s insert. 

Drained of energy, Viv flopped down gently on top of Lisa who laughed quietly and pulled her in close. Pressing herself further into her girlfriend, the Dutch international let herself be held as Lisa’s hands ran through her hair. 

‘Feel better?’ Lisa broke the silence, still panting slightly. She grinned at Viv who, exhausted, could only mumble a quiet reply against the skin of Lisa’s chest. Tightening her arms around her, Lisa sighed happily. There would be plenty of time to tease Viv and make jokes about their very unconventional form of stress relief later. Right now, she was happy to hold the younger woman as they both drifted off to sleep, content in each other’s arms.


End file.
